


The Reason for Nipples

by yesIam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, The Hex Files Monthly General Drabble Challenge, challenge prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-02
Updated: 2008-05-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesIam/pseuds/yesIam
Summary: April/May Challenge, Prompt A.  Draco needs help at a Muggle shop, and Harry Potter just happens to be there. What happens? Must include the following three words: ample, disaster, and vile.Drabble format (100 words exactly)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Hex Files](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Hex_Files), which was closed for financial and health reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Hex Files collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thehexfiles/profile).

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, no monies are earned from this story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hullo, Malfoy.”

“Potter.”

“What’re you doing here?”

“I’m looking at breast pumps, Potter. What’s it look like?”

“Did you marry Parkinson then?”

“That disaster! Are you insane?”

“Who’d yah knock up then?”

“Don’t be vile, Potter. Could you just go away?”

“Um… Nope. Who’s the pump for then, hmmm? Mumsy got a bun in the oven?”

“Eww! NO! If you must know the pump is for me.”

“You?”

“Yes.”

“Your breasts don’t appear ample enough to pump, there, Malfoy.”

“They will be.”

“You know men can’t get pregnant, right?”

“Potter, if men couldn’t get pregnant then we wouldn’t have nipples.”

 

~End~


End file.
